hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
September 10th
September 10th (9月10日, Kugatsu Tōka) is the 13th volume of the Hunter × Hunter manga series. It was released by Shueisha on November 2nd, 2001 in Japanese and released in English by Viz Media on March 6th, 2007. Chapters * 116. September 4th: Part 15 (9月4日(15), Kugatsu Yokka (15)) * 117. September 4th: Part 16 (9月4日(16), Kugatsu Yokka (16)) * 118. September 4th: Part 17 (9月4日(17), Kugatsu Yokka (17)) * 119. September 4th: Part 18 (9月4日(18), Kugatsu Yokka (18)) * 120. September 6th: Part 1 (9月6日(1), Kugatsu Muika (1)) * 121. September 6th: Part 2 (9月6日(2), Kugatsu Muika (2)) * 122. September 6th: Part 3 (9月6日(3), Kugatsu Muika (3)) * 123. September 6th: Part 4 (9月6日(4), Kugatsu Muika (4)) * 124. September 7th: Part 1 to September 10th: Part 1 (9月7日(1)-9月10日(1), Kugatsu Nanoka (1)-Kugatsu Tōka (1)) * 125. September 10th: Part 2 (9月10日(2), Kugatsu Tōka (2)) * 126. September 10th: Part 3 (9月10日(3), Kugatsu Tōka (3)) * 127. September 10th: Part 4 (9月10日(4), Kugatsu Tōka (4)) Summary A hostage exchange is arranged over the phone, and Kurapika allows Pakunoda to meet with him first to confirm Chrollo is still alive. At the meeting, she also agrees to allow Kurapika to use his Judgment Chain ability to plant chains around both Pakunoda and Chrollo's hearts. Pakunoda's chain is set to kill her if she reveals to another Phantom Troupe member Kurapika's abilities, while Chrollo's chain will kill him if he uses his Nen or communicates with another member of the Phantom Troupe. The hostage exchange is agreed to, with some amount of disagreement among the Spiders. Hisoka secretly follows Pakunoda to the exchange, planning to arrange a fight with Chrollo, but becomes uninterested once he discovers Chrollo can no longer use his Nen. He leaves the Phantom Troupe, revealing his Spider tattoo to be a fake. After the exchange, Pakunoda returns to the headquarters of the Spiders without Chrollo. To answer the questions of the other members, she uses her Memory Bomb ability to transmit her memories and knowledge of Kurapika to six other Spiders, knowing she will instantly be killed by the Judgment Chain, hoping her sacrifice will save the lives of the remaining members. With Gon and Killua free, they are able to attend the Southernpiece Auction. They lack the ability to buy a copy of Greed Island, so they plan to apply for one of the Hunter positions the billionaire Battera is filling to clear the game. At the auction they unexpectedly run into Phinks and Feitan, who tell them that the Phantom Troupe is no longer seeking to kill Kurapika, as doing so would only strengthen the Judgment Chain around Chrollo's heart, and probably kill him. They don't reveal, however, that they now search for an Exorcist that can dispel the chain. After the auction, Gon and Killua gain a preliminary interview with Tsezguerra, a Hunter and Battera's chosen interviewer. He tells them they are too weak in their current condition to play. Though frustrated, Gon and Killua do not give up. They spend the next four days before the official interview developing their respective Nen abilities, and pass with flying colors, shocking Tsezguerra with the speed of their progress. At the same time, the Spiders have also kept busy; they've stolen one of Battera's copies of Greed Island. Gon, Killua, and the Phantom Troupe all enter Greed Island for the next arc of the story. Navigation Category:Volumes Category:Volume 13